Dante (Downplayed)
|-|DMC3 Dante= |-|DMC1 Dante= |-|Sparda Devil Trigger Dante= |-|DMC: TAS Dante= |-|DMC4 Dante= |-|Devil Trigger Dante= |-|DMC2 Dante= |-|Majin Dante= |-|DMC5 Dante= Summary Dante is the protagonist of the majority of the Devil May Cry series. He, along with his brother Vergil, are the product of a romance between the Dark Knight Sparda and a human woman named Eva. After losing his mother to demons as a child, Dante grows up to become a demon-hunting mercenary who runs his own devil-hunting business named Devil May Cry. Dante operates as a mercenary, mostly accepting jobs involving the supernatural. He has a fondness for strawberry sundaes and pizza, and a source of comic relief in the series is his indebtedness and apparent lack of gambling skill. While he maintains a cocky and lackadaisical exterior, deep down he is a compassionate man devoted to fighting for the good of humanity and helping his friends. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, likely 8-A, possibly Low 7-B | 7-B. At least High 6-A, possibly higher with Sparda Devil Trigger | High 6-A | At least High 6-A, possibly higher | At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: Dante; Tony Redgrave (the alias name which was used in a Devil May Cry novel and is used when he lives like an average civilian) Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: 18 (DMC3), 28-29 (DMC1), Over 30 (DMC4), ?? (DMC2 and 5) Classification: Half-Demon/Half-Human Hybrid, Demon Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Skilled actor, musician, and athlete, Enhanced Senses (Enhanced Sixth), Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation & Air Manipulation with Agni & Rudra, Light Manipulation with Beowulf, Ice Manipulation with Cerberus and Electricity Manipulation with Nevan), Time Slow (With Quicksilver), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, though it works almost instantaneously), Teleportation, Self-Duplication with Doppelganger style, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, can survive without oxygen and in a vacuum), Superhuman Willpower, Soul Absorption (Can absorb the powers of other demons and fashion them into relics), Statistics Amplification with Devil Trigger, Transformation in the form of Devil Trigger, Flight via the Devil Trigger, Self-Healing via the Royalguard Style, Bat Manipulation and Sound Manipulation via Nevan, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Intangible beings), Can transmute the souls of dead demons into weapons, Attack Reflection with Royal Guard, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Poison, Illusions, Spatial Manipulation (Via Rebellion), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, BFR and Precognition (Demons are stated to be immune to The Beastheads' effects, which include reshaping reality itself) | All previous abilities, Telekinesis, Levitation, Electricity Manipulation and Minor Precognition with Alastor, Hellfire Manipulation with Ifrit, Time Stop with Bangle of Time, Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement, Darkness Manipulation, Immortality (types 1 & 3) and Resistance to Time Stop with Sword of Sparda | All previous abilities, Resistance to Acid Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Resisted Allan Lowell's spell that react to Demonic Power and then turn them to ashes) and Sound Manipulation | All previous abilities, Summoning and Explosion Manipulation with Lucifer, Spatial Manipulation via Yamato, Transformation and Statistics Amplification via Dreadnought (Can enhance his own defense and durability to a point that even The Savior can't hurt him), Minor Transmutation with Gilgamesh, Possibly Resistance to Time Stop | All previous abilities except Spatial Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (With the Frost Heart), Electricity Manipulation (With the Electro Heart), Fire Manipulation (With Flame Heart, it also heals Dante from fire damage), Advanced Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm incorporeal beings like Mundus, who was made of nothing but void in the alternative universe), Time Slow (Via Chrono Heart), Statistics Amplification with Quick Heart and Offence Heart (They amplify his speed and strength tenfold), Enhanced Flight via The Aerial Heart, Enhanced Self-Healing (With Healing Heart), Resistance to Time Stop Attack Potency: At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level (Easily defeated Cerberus, who casually froze Temen-ni-gru's entrance, before awakening his Devil Trigger), possibly Small City level+ (Defeated Arkham alongside Vergil after awakening his Devil Trigger) | City level (Much stronger than his Devil May Cry 3 self, capable of casually defeating Griffon, who can create thunderstorms). At least Multi-Continent level, possibly higher with Sparda Devil Trigger (Defeated a serious Mundus) | Multi-Continent level (Destroyed Sid with his Devil Trigger) | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (Fought The Savior, which has Sparda's power), Bypasses durability with Yamato. | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Stronger than his father at this point, defeated an alternate version of Mundus, that was more powerful than the original, without any trouble) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Dropped and reached his sword, which was falling at this speed. Faster than Lady and can keep up with Vergil) with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed and Reactions (Blocked and kept up with Nevan and her lightning, which was coming straight from the bottom). Higher with Quicksilver. | At least Massively Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed and Reactions (Much faster than his younger self. Can react to Griffon's Cloud-to-ground lightning). At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher with Sparda Devil Trigger (Kept up with Mundus) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Easily kept up with Sid) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Kept up with The Savior) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Easily avoided attacks from a stronger version of Mundus, blitzed Argosax). Higher with Quick Heart Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class 5. Class G with Sparda Devil Trigger | Class G | Class G | Class G Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, likely Multi-City Block Class, possibly Small City Class+ (Stronger than all of Teme-ni-gru's guardians and comparable to Vergil) | City Class (Can harm Nelo Angelo). At least Multi-Continent Class, possibly higher with Sparda Devil Trigger (Can severely damage Mundus) | Multi-Continent Class (Easily sliced through Sid with one Devil Trigger slash) | At least Multi-Continent Class, possibly higher (Can do serious damage to The Savior) | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely higher (Casually harmed Argosax and a alternate version of Mundus) Durability: At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level, possibly Small City level+ | City level (Can endure attacks from Nelo Angelo). At least Multi-Continent level, possibly higher with Sparda Devil Trigger (Can endure attacks from Mundus) | Multi-Continent level (Survived attacks from Sid and easily regenerated from them) | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (Blocked a punch from The Savior). Higher with Dreadnough | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Unharmed by Argosax). Higher with Dreadnough Stamina: Very high, can casually stroll around and make smart remarks with a buster sword-sized blade shoved through his chest and being gutted by multiple scythes didn't impede his performance in the slightest. Range: Extended melee range normally. Tens of meters with projectiles | Varies from extended melee range to thousands of kilometers with projectiles and energy attacks. Standard Equipment: The Rebellion sword, Force Edge sword, and Ebony & Ivory; (twin pistols) carries a shotgun around in DMC4 as well. Intelligence: Gifted. While cocky and laidback in his approach to battle, Dante is an amazingly skilled Demon Slayer, having mastered all sorts of Devil Arms on top of being a master swordsman and marksman who can accurately shoot targets from virtually impossible angles and hack his way through the armies of Hell with the barest of effort. He seems to be a quick learner, mastering the Devil Arms he acquires within moments of obtaining them and quickly getting the hang of utilizing his various Styles and Devil Triggers. By Devil May Cry 4 he rarely has to take things seriously, easily dispatching Sanctus' armies and outmatching Nero despite clearly holding back the whole time. As a Demon Slayer, he also has extensive knowledge of the Demon World and its denizens. Weaknesses: As stamina decreases, his regeneration becomes less efficient. As of Devil May Cry 2 he has had to place a limit on his power as he was getting too powerful. Overconfident and usually screws around unless he fights someone he finds is around the same level as him. Multiple powers all run on Devil Trigger energy, of which he has a finite amount. Refuses to kill normal humans. Is a terrible gambler. Strawberry Sundaes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Stinger: Dashes forward, delivering a powerful stab. * Drive: Slashes the air, releasing a shockwave of devil energy. * Dimension Slash: While using Yamato, Dante can conjure blade beams that cover the entire battlefield. DT_Alastor.jpg|Alastor Devil Trigger DT_Ifrit..jpg|Ifrit Devil Trigger DT_DMC2.png|DMC2 Devil Trigger * Devil Trigger: Dante can transform into a demonic form and his speed and strength increase, and can constantly recuperate vitality for a short time. He has a ton of these, each with a separate set of certain skills, to fit nearly every situation. * Majin Form: A stronger and more advanced version of Devil Trigger. It can only be accessed by Dante when he is in a near-death state * Doppelganger: Dante creates a perfect clone of himself. * Royalguard Style: Continually blocking charges Dante's Royal Gauge with energy, which is discharged with his first subsequent attack for additional damage. Alternatively, he can use this energy in a variety of other ways. ** Release: Releases charged-up anger and energy absorbed from blocked attacks for heavy damage. ** Dreadnought Form: Uses Rage energy stored to transform into the Dreadnaught form, surrounding himself in a metallic shell, dramatically amplifying his durability for a limited time. ** Ultimate Royalguard Technique: Dante can consume energy stored up this way to recover his life force. * Quicksilver: Gives Dante the power to slow down time, greatly improving his effective speed. Key: Devil May Cry 3 | Devil May Cry 1 | Devil May Cry: The Animated Series | Devil May Cry 4 | Devil May Cry 2 Note: Not to be confused with the FMA anime character of the same name. Note 2: This page only covers the original canon version of Dante, whose feats come from the manga, games, and anime. The reboot version and Shin Megami Tensei version have separate pages. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Downplayed Category:Downplay Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters